I'll Never Win
by Gamer2008
Summary: Mello is mad he never wins. When he takes the chance at a game only he can win for sure, the results come out a whole lot more different than expected. Lemons Later on.
1. The Broken Piece

The blond haired boy pushed the young white haired boy from his puzzle. All the other Orphans were outside having fun, except for the Small White haired boy. As much as Mello wanted to hate him, he couldn't. It was impossible. The young boy gained his balance back and returned to his puzzle, without a word. Mello raised his foot and slowly came down on the puzzle, crushing it to pieces.

Near watched as the pieces flew in all different directions. His face was still expressionless like always. Nothing could change the always bored, dissatisfied look on his face. Mello lifted his leg from the game and both the young boys stared at the crushed wood like nothing. Near slowly picked up a piece of the puzzle and looked at it. He then looked up at Mello and handed him the piece. Mello shot back in shock. He grabbed the piece, his hand overlapping Near's.

"You'll never let win will you?" The blond asked taking the piece nicely from Near's soft hand. Near just started picking up the pieces of the puzzle not answering his friend. Mello looked down at Near collecting all the small smashed pieces of wood and felt a bit of sorrow in him.

He hate Near so much. Yet he loved Near with a deep passion.

"It's okay." Near finally spoke.

Mello had always lost to Near in everything. No matter what it was, Near placed first, and Mello a unsatisfying second. Mello, was some way away from a man now, and was still losing to a kid. Mello was 15 and Near 13.

Mello always had to think it through. Why was he the one who always had to place in second? Why couldn't it be Near?

"Mello." Near whispered. Mello looked down at the boy to realize his puzzle was completely put back together all except for one piece. Mello dropped the piece that gained comfort in his hand and Near picked it up, adding it to the now completed puzzle. Mello's anger grew inside with each passing second. He would flip out. It was always like that. But today it was different. Today, he wanted to hurt someone. Literally. He grabbed Near's collar with both hands and brought the boy to his face.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" Mello asked getting angry. Near's face was still expressionless.

"I am Near." He whispered. Mello swiftly backhanded him across the face.

"You're a smart-ass you know that?!" Mello said clutching his collar even tighter. Near blinked only once before returning his eyes to Mello. He grabbed Mello's hands.

"Why have you always been like this." Near stated more than questioned. Mello understood what he meant. Mello let his feelings run him wild. There was something Mello could beat Near at. Near, of course, would not like this game one bit, but that was going to make it all the more fun. With Mello's hand on each separate side of Near's shirt he pulled the shirt, while the buttons bounced around landing with a tap on the ground. He threw Near harshly to the floor and stared at his bare chest.

"Look Near. We're going to play a little game, and this time, your dear friend Mello is going to win." Mello smiled. Near felt a burning sensation in his stomach, competitiveness. He loved to win, though he would never show it. Of all the times Mello promised Near he would beat him, he never did. What would make anything different now? Near smirked on the inside, but once again he showed no expression whatsoever.

"Okay." Near nodded.

"And your going to play along whether you like it or not." Mello scoffed.

Whether you like it or not? What was he getting at?

Mello completely took of Near's shirt and smiled. Near was getting suspicious now. Mello looked up at Near who was staring Mello dead center in the eyes.

"What do you want Near?" Mello yelled.

"Are you going to Rape me?" Near asked.

In Mello's life, he's been asked so many questions. Not one was like this, or anything relatively close to this. Near, a precious little boy, a clean one, asked him if he was going to be rape. But all Mello could do was hold back his laugh and smirk.

"Near, sweetie, it's note rape," Mello said bringing his face close to his, "If you like it." Mello closed the space between them by meetings each others lips. Near was in complete shock, his heart pounded in his chest. Mello's body was pushed against Near's and Mello could feel the racing heartbeat.

Near slowly closed his eyes, beginning to like this. Mello pulled apart to see Near with his eyes still closed. Near's eyes fluttered open to see Mello turn a deep red. Near this time, lifted his head and met Mello's lips. Mello was completely took in shock, but kissed back lustfully. Near's arms wrapped around Mello's neck, taking a hold of his hair. Mello tried to break Near's gates and laced Near's lips with his tongue. Near smiled on the inside and allowed entrance, and soon their tongues were battling it out. Near let out soft moans of pleasure trying to make sure it wasn't heard.

But Mello heard loud and clear and smirked. He was winning so far. Mello pulled apart, and they both gasped for air. Near panted and sighed.

"Are you bored already?" Mello asked, "Oh well. I'll change that." Near stopped him dead in his tracks and pointed at Mello's shirt.

"Take it off." Near said without changing his expression. Mello tried to think for a minute then shrugged and removed his shirt. Near bit his lip but his face stayed the same. Then he thought about it. It wasn't fair Near was bottom. He wanted top. And he was going to get it. He forcefully pushed Mello to his back and climbed on top of him, "I'm topping." He whispered in Mello's ear. Near traced his tongue along Mello's chest, sending shivers down Mello's spine. Near sure was acting more mature than ever. Mello could feel himself tense up as Near made his way lower.

Near placed his face near Mello's and played with Mello's hair for a second before whispering:  
"Much more fun that puzzles."

Near started kissing Mello again, while unzipping his pants. Mello thought for a second. Wait, Near was topping. Which means he was winning. The one game Mello could play the Near couldn't and he was still losing. He pushed Near away from him.

"I want to top. I want to win for once." Mello said turning red. Near played with a strand of his white hair while thinking for a minute.

"I don't think you get it Mello. I'm going to win this game whether I top or bottom." Near smirked. Mello found a new game he has won. Possibly even better than their current game.

"For the first time, you've shown expression." Mello said, "So that means I win." Near caught himself, and though shocked refused to show emotion, even though he had already lost. Near continued taking off Mello's pants, without answering whether Mello could top or not. Mello, had probably forgotten now, and was satisfied with the current position the two were in.

There was Mello, in nothing more than Underwear. And Near, sadly, still clothed on the bottom half as he smirked upon Mello. He shrugged before ripping of his pants without thinking. So now there was Mello, and Near, In nothing but underwear. Anyone though could easily walk in any second and realize what the two were partaking in. This shocked Mello, and Near could tell the blond was startled from something.

"Mello." Near said quietly.

"I'm sorry Near." Mello whispered, "I really am. But-" He was cut off by Near placing his hand over Mello's mouth.

"No regrets. If you want me, take me. If you don't, then leave me." Near said bitterly. Mello placed his hand on Near's removing it from his mouth and nearly rolled his eyes.

"I don't want anyone to catch us." Mello said looking away from Near, very embarrassed. After all, Near was almost Naked on top of him, as he was almost naked, and they were talking about a completely different subject.

"I see." Near said.

"But if you don't mind-" Mello said handing Near his pants. Which Near took almost blushing, "Visit me in my room for the final prize. You know where I'm at." And with that the two got dressed in silence, which didn't work well for Near, who's clothes were ripped completely. They were back to back and soon Near could hear the door crack open.

'Shit-' He thought to himself. He looked up too see it was Mello, who walked out frowning and shut the door lightly behind him.

Mello had wanted Near for a long time, and Near had known this. Near had also wanted Mello from the start. So why did it always turn into competition? The time they finally get what both were yearning so long for, Mello get's Chicken Shit and walks out.

But what made that little time they had together was what made all the difference. Near, had found himself showing emotion. To Mello of all people.

Thus began, A new Near.


	2. Fixing the broken piece

Near walked up a long flight of stairs to hell. This was going to be weird beyond all belief. Near knew that Mello would never let Near hear the end of it if he didn't show. That's just how Mello was. Near walked up to a door that read 39 on it. This was Mello's room. As Near reached for the handle, he became more anxious and scared. He turned the handle to see Mello on the bed reading a book and eating chocolate, a habit Near had found unpleasant, but gotten used to.

Mello took a second to look up from his far more interesting book and smiled.

"Come in Near. Oh, please lock the door." Mello smiled setting his Book and chocolate down on the table near the bed. Near didn't turn back to the door, but locked it as his heart raced. He can't remember a moment in time when he felt like this.

"You know what I'm here for." Near said shaking almost as he slowly walked over to Mello.

"I do." Mello smirked. Near took a seat next to Mello on the bed.

"What you did earlier today... I've never seen such a side of you. It turned me on." Near blushed looking the other way.

"Answer me this question Near. What do you think I was reading?" Mello asked. Near turned to him and raised an eyebrow.

"I don't really know." Near respond uneasy.

"Your diary Near. I was reading your Diary." Mello smiled. Near turned completely red.

"You bastard! How could you?!" Near yelled.

"It's nice to know you like the taste of my chest." Mello laughed.

"That's what I was here for." Near said crawling over Mello, "I needed to taste it once more. Your chest is my crack."

"Really?" Mello asked taking his shirt off. Near unzipped Mello's pants feeling a bulge as he did so.

"Don't get too excited." Near tried not to laugh. Mello rolled his eyes but flushed completely. Near covered his mouth as he looked at Mello exposed.

"Oops. Did I forget to wear underwear again?" Mello laughed, "Silly me."

"Y-You planned this." Near said trying to act angry though satisfied.

"Did I now?" Mello asked, "Get on with it Near. Before I make you wear bunny ears and stockings."

"I don't know." Near smiled making his way to Mello's face, "That doesn't sound like punishment to me." Near met lips with Mello's, and without warning, played another battle of the tongues. Near rubbed Mello's member, making Mello let out cries of pleasure. Why had Near waited so long? What made Near think twice? He was glad he decided soon enough.

Mello tried to hold back his moans while Near sped up. Mello searched for Near's shirt trying to breath and once again ripped his shirt into two.

Near smiled, "You taste like chocolate you know."

"R-Really? I-I didn't know t-that." Mello said panting. By now Mello's member was hard, and this satisfied Near, for now at least. Near broke the never ending kiss and looked at Mello, sweating and red. Mello ran his fingers along Near's chest and came to his pants. He took off both Near's pants and underwear at the same time, throwing them across the room, while he retrieved his own pants, and slid the buckle off them. He put Near's hand behind his back and clapsed the buckle together. Near's hands squirmed to be let free but sadly failed. Mello and Near swapped positions, which put Mello on top. He looked at Near who's hands laid over his head and his face was a bright red. His pose was very sudective, or at least to Mello. Mello ran his tongue along Near's chest, to his thigh. Near tensed up, expecting something to happen.

And indeed something did. Mello ran his tongue along Near's member making Near moan loudly. Mello loved this sound more than anything. And he was going to use it to his advantage.

"Mello... I'm gonna-" Near whispered. Mello knew what this meant.

"Don't hold back." Mello smiled. And the moment Mello took all of Near in his mouth, Near climaxed. Near's fluids dripped from Mello's mouth, as Mello swallowed it.

"Wow, that's almost as tasty as chocolate." Mello laughed, "Not get ready for the real thing."

"Mello, go easy, please." Near whimpered.

"I don't know. Did you ever go easy on me? Did you ever let me get a head start, or just trip a little to let me win? I don't think you did. I want to hear you scream and cry, no matter what or who it's from or why." Mello laughed. He turned Near over so his rear was facing Mello now. Mello could only smile as he placed himself.

"But I'm not like you. So I'll at least tell you when the game starts." Mello scoffed, "1..."

"Mello please..." Near cried.

"2..."

"Mello damnit, don't fucking make me hurt you." Near said trying to breath.

"And 3." Mello smiled entering Near fast. Near moaned as loud as he could feeling as though he was going to pass out. Mello thrust quickly without giving Near any warning whatsoever. The two boys panted furiously as Mello could feel his adreline rushing.

"Mello!" Near cried the blonde's name.

"Near." Mello mocked. Mello took one last thrust into Near before he too climaxed. Near climaxed as well. The two boys panted as Mello undid the belt buckle letting Near's hands free. Near took this oppurtunity to grab Mello and kiss him. The kiss lasted little time, as both boys needed to breath.

"I think I won this game too." Near said smiling at Mello as Mello fell back onto the bed next to Near.

"I'll Never win, will I?" Mello smiled in return turning to Near.

"I'll never let you win in a million years Mello." Near said before closing his eyes and falling fast asleep. Mello played with Near's hair and smiled as the young boy slept peacefully.

"I'll never win." Mello whispered. He was fine with this. Because finally, Second place, was good enough.

END.

~~

_Wow, so what do you think? I know it's a bunch of crap, and pretty damn short if you ask me, but I really hoped you enjoyed it._ _It took like no more than about a couple hours too write, and I didn't really go through and fix it, so if you see mistakes, I'm sorry. I might make another story. Just ask for anything and I'll be glad to make it._


End file.
